


And the sky's so blue

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney Town (Kingdom Hearts), Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Sappy, SoRiku Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Riku, Sora and Yozora take a trip to Disney Town.For Soriku Week 2019: First times
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	And the sky's so blue

“M’ckey!” Yozora cries out in his earnest way, swinging happily from Sora and Riku’s hands. He looks up at Riku hopefully. “M’ckey where?”

Riku grins and gives the little hand in his own a squeeze. Most people find Yozora’s heterochromia a little off putting at first but Riku doesn’t understand why. Not when it’s practically Sora’s face looking back at him.

“I think he said he’d come and say hello later,” Riku says, tightening his grip when he feels Yozora stumble a little bit in his excited gait. On the other side of him, Sora does the same thing.

“You don’t think the King would miss wishing you a happy birthday!” Sora exclaims, his smile matching Yozora’s.

They stroll down Disney Town, for the first time in years. Back when they were younger and had just gotten together Riku had taken Sora there for a date, but with so many other places to go and it being so easy to visit them, they didn’t return often. But when the conversation came up about what to do on Yozora’s third birthday, Riku had agreed to Sora’s suggestion of Disney Town straight away.

Sora stops suddenly and lets go on Yozora’s hand. Both Riku and Yozora stop, the little boy nearly dangling from Riku’s hand due to his height. “Papa, s’wrong…”

“Nothing,” Sora says, and rummages around in his backpack, producing a little green bottle. “But your nose is going all red.” He rubs a little bit of the lotion on Yozora’s nose and a little on his cheeks before leaning in to kiss his cheek and then blow a raspberry, peals of giggles pouring out of the both of them. “You, too.” Sora says as he stands and steps up to Riku.

“I do not need.. ack,” Riku attempts to protest before Sora is rubbing suntan lotion on his nose. He stands there, his eyes rolled up to look at the sky as Sora dutifully rubs lotion all over his face, his son dangling from his hand, giggling like he’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. Once he’s done Sora leans in to kiss him quickly, looking far too smug for his own good.

“Daddy, up!” Yozora says, eyes so narrowed one might think the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Sora steps back to close his backpack and Riku crouches down next to Yozora. “Up, where? You going somewhere, little man?” Yozora sighs and pats Riku’s shoulders.

“Up, up!” Yozora insists, becoming confused how on earth Riku didn’t understand his very clear instructions.

Riku sighs dramatically for effect and says, “Okay, fine,” He picks Yozora up and sets him on his shoulders as he stands, smiling at Yozora’s cheer. “Up it is.” Once Yozora is sitting comfortably he takes two tiny legs in his hands to steady him. “Sorry there’s no more room up here,” He says to Sora, who hooks a hand in the crook of Riku’s bent arm.

“That’s okay!” Sora says, and tickles one of Yozora’s calves, who lets out another giggle that makes both fo them melt. “If I had to give up my spot, I’m glad it was for a worthy candidate.. honey, don’t pull your daddy’s hair.” He finishes when he sees Riku wince at Yozora’s a little too enthusiastic tug.

“So… what’s first, games or food?” Riku asks, to no one in particular. He looks around the busy street of Disney Town fondly, thinking back to years ago when they walked arm in arm like this, though likely it was probably hand in hand. Sora had loved doing that, walking hand in hand with his wherever they went, introducing Riku as his boyfriend to anyone who showed even the vaguest of interest.

“Food!” Both Sora and Yozora cry out, two tiny hands curling under Riku’s chin and one larger hand gripping his arm tighter.

_“We should do this every week!”_

_“But then it wouldn’t be special anymore, Sora.”_

_“Haaa, Riku, it’s always special with you.”_

Riku tries to minimise the smile on his face so he doesn’t give himself away. “Sappy,” Sora says, resting his chin for a moment on Riku’s shoulder, just as Yozora rests his chin on the top of Riku’s head. He notices all the people passing them by, some of them looking fondly at them.

“I didn’t say anything,” Riku says, feeling genuinely confused.

Sora looks down once at Riku’s chest, at his heart, and says, “Sure you didn’t.”

Riku lets go of one of Yozora’s legs so he can wrap his arm around Sora’s shoulders, tugging him in close to his side. In return, Sora puts his arms around his waist and chimes in when their son starts chanting about food.

As far as days out go, having his family as close to him as they can get, Riku thinks it couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing Yozora as their son. It's his birthday, so they take their first trip as a family to Disney Town. Mickey obviously provided tickets for his mouse-son and mouse-son-in-law. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
